


The Heart Never Forgets

by YuiMukami



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Hakuouki SSL, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMukami/pseuds/YuiMukami
Summary: Hakuouki SSL AU where everyone is reincarnated from their original selves and what happens when Okita and Chizuru find each other again





	The Heart Never Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge sucker for reincarnation AUs. Enjoy!

“ _Hey, Chizuru-chan, you think we knew each other in a past life or something?_ ”

It had been a simple question out of the blue one day. She wondered about that sometimes. Wondered why her heart stopped the first time she saw Okita-senpai. Wondered why she knew he was strong despite never seeing him fight anyone. Wondered why she felt sudden intense panic every time he coughed. Wondered why it was she had the same dream every now and then – of Okita-senpai standing underneath a cherry blossom tree. The clothes he wore were different and his hair was longer, but she knew it was him even though she could never see his face clearly. And every time she tried to approach him or speak to him, he would vanish into the wind with the flower petals. The dream always ended the same way – he mouthed something at her, though she was too far away to hear the words.

“ _Come find me again._ ”

Chizuru had to admit, she felt a deeper connection to Okita than she could explain. Almost as if she had known him her whole life, when in reality, they’d only met at school a couple years ago. She wondered why the sound of his laugh made her feel nostalgic.

Once, when they were walking home from school, Okita turned his head to look at her and said, “Man, Chizuru-chan, if you got a better grade than me on that test, I’ll kill you.”

They had both stopped abruptly. Okita’s eyes widened slightly. He hadn’t meant to say that and he didn’t mean it, so why had it come out like he’d been joking with her like that for years? And Chizuru couldn’t explain why she thought he had said that to her many times in the past. So she simply replied with, “That’s not a very nice thing to say, Okita-senpai.” Okita had laughed, but it sounded forced.

 

~~

 

“Souji...” She wondered why using his given name felt so natural, so right. His green eyes met her brown ones. The memories were there; but whenever she tried to reach out for them, they would vanish like smoke. “No matter how many lives we live, I always want to be with you.”

For a moment, she was lying outside in the late afternoon sunlight, pressed up against Souji, their hands intertwined. He smiled at her as he ran his free hand through her hair. She blinked, and then it was gone.

“Chizuru...” he murmured. “I’ll wait for you. In every life. So, come find me again, alright?”

Her heart stopped for a split second. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She hadn’t realized she was crying.

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Chizuru said. “No matter how long it takes and no matter our circumstances... I’ll find you again. Even if things are different, even if I don’t realize it’s you... I’ll still choose you. I’ll always choose you.” She closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall. “It’s always been you, hasn’t it?”


End file.
